Allí Donde Estés
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: **CAPÍTULO II UP** El nacimiento del nuevo día no es más que la muerte para sus corazones... El despertar del alma es el despertar del dolor.
1. Prólogo

Sinopsi: Este es mi quinto Fic; un H/G & R/Hr sin H y sin R. Ya veréis porque... No me he podido resistir a la hora de meter spoilers del quinto libro (y de todos los libros en general, obviamente), así que si no quieres saber quién muere y más cositas que pasan en el quinto libro, te sugiero que no leas esto -me duele decirlo, yay! ='(-

Aunque si tienes una mente de lo más curiosa y no te puedes aguantar, adelante, léelo AT YOUR OWN RISK. Estás avisad@s (luego no quiero Howlers!)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic, mas nombres concretos, hechizos y/o lugares mágicos son propiedad de JK Rowling.  
  
N. Del A.: Mi autora y H/G shiper favorita, ginny132002 (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 2 7 3 5 2 3), me ha inspirado totalmente con su 'Nadie Más Que Yo - The Show Must Go On' (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 1 0 9 6 4 1 2) y tenía la gran necesidad de hacer un Angst/Song Fic. Así que esperad un fic muy muy triste... Y os puedo asegurar que nada de final feliz. Si consigo haceros llorar, por favor, decídmelo en vuestros reviews. Es mi objetivo principal ^^ (si, soy mala) A parte, espero que os guste! Please, dejad algún review, que no cuesta tanto... aunque sea para decirme que es el Fic más patético que habéis leído en vuestra corta pero intensa vida. Gracias... ^^

Bueno, preparados para deprimiros? Si? Pues vamos allá!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Hacía ya tres años que el mundo mágico se había librado de Lord Voldemort definitivamente. La mayoría de los mortífagos habían muerto en la batalla final, eso sí, llevándose a muchos magos, brujas y muggles por delante. Muchos inocentes habían muerto, algunos luchando con mucho valor, comandados por Dumbledore, otros, huyendo de lo que era un hecho, entre ellos el propio ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.

Los dementores habían sido aniquilados, y el control de Azkaban recayó en un grupo numeroso de Aurores muy capacitados. Azkaban había sido destruida en tiempos de guerra y reconstruida en un año por un grupo de arquimagos, entre los cuáles estaban Dean Thomas y Susan Bones. Lo cierto es que habían hecho un magnífico trabajo, digno de Dédalo: Azkaban se había transformado en un complicado laberinto, del cuál era imposible salir a no ser que se tuviera la Llave Maestra, una llave que guiaba a través del laberinto en pos de la salida. Y estaba claro que ningún preso tenía dicha llave.

Todos estaban poniendo mucho de su parte en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico; en el aire se respiraba tranquilidad, y la gente empezaba a sentir de nuevo lo que era la alegría y la libertad; las esperanzas se renovaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, que se desvanecía el dolor por los que ya no estaban (pero no eran olvidados)

Aunque no todo el mundo podía superar las pérdidas.

*******

Molly Weasley estaba haciendo el desayuno. Eran las 8:30, hacía media hora que Arthur y los gemelos habían ido a trabajar. Fred se había prometido con Angelina, pero no había consentido ir a vivir aún con ella por solidaridad a su hermano George, que había perdido a Katie durante la batalla, y seguía viviendo con él en la Madriguera, a pesar de que George le instaba a vivir con la ex-capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

La sra Weasley dirigía su varita cuál director de orquestra, y tanto platos como cubiertos se colocaron de forma ordenada en la vieja mesa, cuya superficie estaba desgastada por el tiempo y por la bayeta rasposa que empleaba la sra Weasley para limpiarla. La sra Weasley apuntó a una de las sillas de madera, que estaba descolocada, pero algo distrajo su atención. La repisa. La maldita repisa. Llena de fotos en movimiento, de marcos irregulares, de pequeñas manualidades mágicas que sus pequeños (cuando lo eran) habían hecho para ella. Se fijó en una foto en especial: la foto de graduación de su hija menor. Salían muchas chicas de su misma generación, todas abrazándola y sonriendo. Había una de ellas, una chica rubia con un sombrero de lo más estrambótico ('Luna Lovegood', pensó Molly con una vaga sonrisa) que abrazaba a Ginny con especial cariño, y le daba un beso en la mejilla, en un intento vano de animarla. Pero la Ginny de la foto no parecía tener ganas de animarse. Es más, miraba hacia otro lado, con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar. Parecía muy interesada en el marco; era el único que no le diría nada si derramaba una lágrima. Desde la graduación de Ginny en Hogwarts habían pasado unos dos años.

Molly fijó sus ojos en la siguiente foto, salían sus tres hijos mayores, antes de... Antes de que Percy se distanciara de la familia. El día en que se hicieron ésa foto fue el penúltimo día que vio a Percy con vida. Unos centímetros más allá, había una foto de tamaño considerable, mucho mas reciente, donde reaparecían Bill y Charlie, esta vez sin Percy, pero acompañados por dos mujeres; una, la que estaba a la izquierda de Bill, Fleur Delacour, tenía una larga melena plateada, y se aferraba sonriente al brazo descubierto de Bill. La otra, Hestia Jones, cuyo pelo negro azabache se balanceaba al viento, estaba cogida de la mano Charlie; la otra mano la tenía ocupada agarrando a una niñita pelirroja, que reía y se abrazaba a su madre. Molly no pudo menos que sonreír. Sobre la chimenea había una gran foto de familia: fue en el segundo año de Ginny, el tercer año de Ron, el quinto año de los gemelos y el último año de Percy. Molly observó fijamente la foto: el sol de Egipto les iluminaba a todos la sonrisa. ¡Cómo añoraba aquellos tiempos de paz! Aunque Ron y Harry se metían en muchos líos, le gustaba disfrutar de la paz que tantos años habían tardado en recuperar. Ron y Harry... Aparecían en la siguiente foto; era una de sus fotos favoritas. Aquellos pillastres se la habían hecho casi al terminar sexto curso. Ron salía muy sonriente, más pelirrojo que nunca, muy crecido, y con una túnica de gala nueva (la que Fred y George le regalaron misteriosamente en quinto), que le sentaba realmente bien. En el pecho lucía orgulloso la insignia de prefecto. Harry llevaba la preciosa túnica verde que la sra Weasley le había comprado en cuarto. Harry era más cuidadoso que Ron, por lo que su túnica le había durado bastante tiempo. Y le había hecho un conjuro alargador para no tener que comprarse otra túnica, pues le tenía mucha estima. Harry también estaba muy crecido, pero Ron siempre le ganaba en altura. Ambos estaban cogidos de los hombros, riendo, y de pronto miraban a ambos lados. Ron estiró el brazo, y atrajo hacia sí a una tímida Hermione, que se resistía a salir en la foto. Harry cogió a Ginny del brazo, que también se resistía, y la agarró por la cintura. Ron hizo lo propio con Hermione. Y mientras las chicas se sonrojaban, los chicos se reían y saludaban a la sra Weasley. 

Todos esos recuerdos móviles eran felices, pensaba Molly, pero... La realidad era bien distinta. La realidad no se reducía a una foto. Una lágrima resbaló por la sonrosada mejilla de la sra Weasley, que, en un ágil movimiento, limpió con un dedo. Ella no debía llorar... Debía ser fuerte... Por ellas...  
  
  


*******


	2. Anywhere

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Lo he terminado bastante rápido (estoy inspirada estos días). Es un songchap (nuevo término acuñado por mi misma =P) Espero que os guste. Es muy triste...

Opssss... Revisando mi profile, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tenía la opción de 'No aceptar reviews anónimos' Ya lo he quitado... Pues a lo mejor me he perdido algún review anónimo... En fin, suerte que me he dado cuenta 'pronto'. Lo siento si alguien me ha dejado reviews anónimos y FF.net no los ha aceptado.  
  
Y ahora, el espacio dedicado a mis reviewers ^^ Ésta vez sólo ha firmado ginny132002, pero bueno, es comprensible; muchos no habéis leído el quinto y además es un prólogo muy cortito. Bueno... Es igual. Disfruto escribiendo, aun no teniendo tantos reviews como quisiera. El segundo capítulo del Fic está dedicado a ginny132002 en especial, y a todos los H/G shipers en general.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
ginny132002 >>> Ya te he agradecido tu review, pero lo vuelvo a hacer aquí y ahora: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Me anima muchísimo, me honra y me halaga. Yo también espero que tú sigas escribiendo, porque disfruto muchísmo con tus H/G's. Lamento, por otro lado, tener que decirte que el Fic va a ser muy triste... Era -y de hecho, es- mi idea original hacer un Angst muy muy Angst, y a no ser que me dé un puntazo o que muera devorada por pastores alemanes (véase 'El Diario de Bridget Jones') el Fic tendrá un final triste.  
Y para despedirme, el grito de guerra: H/G FOREVER! It's fate...

  


*******

El olor a beicon la despertó. Había dormido en una mala posición, y tenía la sensación de haber recibido una paliza el día anterior. Se dió la vuelta, y observó la cama que estaba en frente de la suya. Debían ser cerca de las 9 de la mañana, de un día muy soleado, por cierto, porque la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, pasaba a través de la vieja pecera que había en el alféizar de la ventana y formaba un precioso efecto óptico en el suelo. Los colores del arco iris inundaban la habitación, pero era imposible disimular el naranja intenso que revestía las paredes.

_** Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**_

Se colocó boca arriba, mirando al techo, e inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se centraron en él. Él era lo único que ocupaba su mente, desde la mañana bien temprano, cuando se despertaba, hasta que se acostaba y se dormía. Y hasta en sueños pensaba en él. Hacía tres años, tres largos y malditos años que él había muerto. La había dejado sola. Quizá eran pensamientos egoístas, pero a veces deseaba en lo más pofundo de su ser que aquello fuera una pesadilla; que a la mañana siguiente, se despertara y él estuviera a su lado, durmiendo como un niño. Aunque eso significara retornar a los Años Oscuros, aunque eso implicara tener que vivir con miedo, y lo peor: que cada día apareciera alguien muerto. No; eso no era lo peor; lo peor era no tenerle a él cerca para sentirse segura, y para quererlo con todas sus fuerzas. Porque lo quería; lo amaba. Le había gustado la primera vez que lo vió -sintió eso que llaman 'amor a primera vista'- pero no supo cuánto lo quería hasta que su hermano le habló de él. Se enamoró de su mente y de su corazón. Para ella no era simplemente 'El niño que vivió'; era algo más que eso. Aunque él no se dió cuenta de que ella era más que 'la hermanita de su mejor amigo' hasta sexto curso. Lástima... Lástima que no hubiera sido antes. Maldita sea... Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus coloradas mejillas, y como cada día, sentía un gran vacío en el estómago. Y un inmenso dolor en el corazón. Era como si... Como si le faltara el aire, como si el alma se le fuese poco a poco con cada bocanada. La vida no valía nada sin él. Y el destino le obligaba a vivir una vida que ya no tenía ningún sentido. Si almenos... Si al menos hubiera podido decirle cuánto lo quería... Despedirse de él... Pero la vida es cruel, es imprevisible, y en un segundo lo puedes perder todo. Y Ginny lo había perdido todo en un segundo. Ojalá se pudiera volver atrás, ojalá ésa última noche no hubiera sido la última..._**   
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

Hacía rato que la observaba en silencio. La veía llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse a abrazarla y a consolarla. Ella misma necesitaba de ese consuelo. Escondida bajo la colcha naranja de los Chudley Cannons, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus tenues gemidos, su sufrimiento; la desesperación se respiraba en el ambiente de aquella habitación. Y ella también lloraba. Lloraba por ambas, y lloraba por ellos, pero sobretodo por él. Había sido una estúpida. ¿Por qué no se dió cuenta antes? ¿Y por qué cuando lo hizo, no se lo confesó? ¿Por qué esperó a que él lo hiciera? Se odiaba a si misma. Había perdido un tiempo precioso. Parecía mentira que fuera la mejor alumna de Hogwarts del momento; era increíble que hubiera sacado matrícula de honor. En el fondo, eso no le había servido de nada. Ella siempre creyó, inconscientemente, que derrotarían a Voldemort. Lo harían juntos. Y superarían la prueba definitiva juntos. Pero nunca se paró a pensar que no eran inmortales. Que estupidez por su parte. Pero ahora ya era tarde.

_** I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

Ahora lloraba de rabia; lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y temblaba, de arriba a abajo; sentía frustración, pero ante todo, sentía ira. Las habían traicionado. ¿Por qué no las despertaron? Ellas hubieran estado al pie del cañon, no se hubieran acobardado, y lo hubieran dado todo por ellos. Por algo el sombrero las colocó en Gryffindor. Pero ellos decidieron dejarlas dormir. Y se sintió una inútil. Sabia que lo habían hecho porque las querían, pero no podía pedonarlos. 7 años... 7 años juntos, corriendo infinidad de aventuras, desenmascarando a los impostores, haciendo frente a Voldemort. No, ya no temía pronunciar su nombre. En quinto había aprendido a superar ese miedo. Pero todo ese esfuerzo para que? No lo entendía. O no lo quería entender. Y luego... luego lloraba amarga y silenciosamente; no los odiaba; como iba ella a odiar a su mejores amigos? No podía. Sólo que... se sentía tan terriblemente sola... Ojalá se pudiera volver atrás, ojalá ésa última noche no hubiera sido la última...

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************

_FLASHBACK_

_ -Tengo miedo Hermione -Ginny estaba acurrucada en el sillón más cercano al fuego, mirando a Hermione con temor, algo bastante inusitado en ella. Hermione pudo ver el fuego llamear reflejado en sus ojos. Suspiró.  
-No tenemos nada que temer Gin -dijo, aunque no sonaba muy convencida -Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo, Voldemort le tiene miedo, y...  
-Pero Hermione -exclamó Ginny, horrorizada -¿Te das cuenta de que a pesar de que Dumbledore sigue vivo han muerto muchos inocentes? -una lágrima surcó su rostro, pero un dedo salido de la nada le secó la mejilla -¡Harry!  
-Yo mismo! -contestó Harry, sonriendo -Que hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?  
-¿Cómo puedes bromear a estas alturas Harry? -le reprochó Hermione.  
-A mal tiempo, buena cara 'Mione -le contestó Ron, que salió de detrás de la butaca de Hermione, haciendo que ésta diera un respingo -RONALD WEASLEY!  
-Ouch, pareces mi madre -dijo Ron, haciendose el atemorizado.  
-Ahora ya sabemos quienes son los herederos de Fred y George -dijo Ginny, riendo.  
-Yo creía que eras tú! -replicó Harry, guiñándole un ojo. A continuación se puso serio, miró a Ginny y le susurró al oído -¿Por qué no duermes conmigo ésta noche?  
Ginny se puso más colorada que un tomate, a lo que Harry añadió, divertido -Me lo tomo como un sí. Y de un revuelo, la cogió en brazos, como si fueran unos recién casados. Ginny se debatía entre abofetearlo o besarlo por ser tan descarado, pero finalmente decidió reírse a pleno pulmón.  
-¡Pero Harry! -exclamó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos -Vais a despertar a todo el mundo! Y nadie está para celebraciones!  
-Mione -le dijo Ron, tranquilamente -Qué pasaría si mañana muriéramos? Dime, te gustaría morir sin... Bueno, sin...  
-Pareja! Nosotros nos vamos arriba, quiero achuchar a lo máximo ésta señorita tan guapa -dijo Harry bajito pero audible, mirando a Ginny, que parecía estar viviendo un sueño -Aprovecharé que tu dormitorio -señaló, dirigiéndose a Hermione -está vacío. A Parvati le han dado permiso para pasar la noche en la enfermería, cuidando de Lavender, así que... -se paró, esperando alguna señal de Hermione. Ésta le sonrió vagamente -Está bien. Pero no hagáis mucho escándalo vale? No estamos para juegos ni alegrías.  
-Hermione -empezó a decir Harry seriamente, pero a continuación sonrió -No me tomo nada de esto a broma. Simplemente, intento sobrellevar ésta carga lo mejor que puedo. No podemos estar tristes ni sentirnos vencidos, porque si lo hacemos, será nuestra perdición. Debemos ser fuertes... Y debemos aprovechar el tiempo, porque se escapa tan rápidamente como lo hace el agua entre las manos. Perdóname si estoy sonando muy cursi o muy filosófico (sermonear nunca ha sido mi estilo, eso lo dejo para ti) -Hermione le sacó la lengua, pero Harry siguió hablando -pero tengo la sensación de que no voy a durar toda la vida, y si llegara a pasarme algo...  
-Estás loco Harry -lo cortó Ginny, mirándole tristemente, aún en sus brazos -No te pasará nada. No quiero que te pase nada -y se abrazó a él.  
A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. No podía decirle nada de lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de unas horas; no podía y no debía; sabía que ella lo iba a a seguir, y lo que menos quería él era que ella pereciera por su culpa. Él y Ron habían pactado ésa mentira; no iban a permitir por nada del mundo que ellas expusieran sus vidas.  
-Tranquila Ginny -la calmó Harry le echó una mirada significativa a Ron. No sabía que le aguardaba el futuro; no sabía que sería de él mañana. Pero no iba a dejar que Ginny y Hermione sufrieran. Y Ron estaba de acuerdo.  
-Venga Gin, hacia arriba! -y Harry se llevó a Ginny hacia la habitación, dejando a Ron, Hermione y un incómodo silencio.  
-Bueno, y nada... -empezó a decir Hermione, en un intento de romper el hielo.  
-... aquí estamos... -continuó Ron.  
-... solos -terminó Hermione. Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Era gracioso que, tras 7 años de convivencia, les diera verguenza estar solos. Más que gracioso, era un poco increíble. Los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro; Ron había dado el paso en sexto, pero aún así habían seguido como siempre. Como los mejores amigos que eran, con sus tontas discusiones por nimios motivos.__ En ese instante, Hermione se preguntaba el porqué nunca habían llegado a nada más. Y llegó a la conclusión de que los tiempos que estaban viviendo no daban muchas oportunidades para mantener una relación amorosa. Y se acordó de algo.  
-Ron, antes ibas a decirme algo... Mejor dicho, me preguntabas si quería morir sin..?  
-Ah... Bueno Hermione, no es lo que tu piensas (eres una pervertida) -Hermione negó con la cabeza, penando 'mira quien fué a hablar' -Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Bueno, yo quería... Joder, me cuesta mucho decirte esto Hermione -dijo definitivamente Ron, mirando a otro lado.  
-Pero tan importante es? -preguntó Hermione, un poco asustada.  
-Verás, es que... Recuerdas cuando hablamos el curso pasado? -Hermione asintió, un poco sonrojada -Pues quería decirte que... Sigo... Bueno, sigo pensando igual. Te quiero, Hermione.  
Hermione sonrió, interpretando las palabras de Ron como un intento de ánimo, pero Ron se desesperó y negó con la cabeza -No, no me entiendes Hermione. No te quiero sólo como una amiga o como una hermana. Lo que yo siento va más allá de eso -y la cogió de los hombros, inconscientemente -Tú no sabes lo que es pasar 3 cursos enteros sufriendo, cuando te vi en el baile con Vicky -perdón, quería decir con Krum- cada vez que te oía hablar de él, o cuando te veía escribiendole, o cuando te llevaron inconsciente a la enfermería en quinto... Y las veces que nos hemos enfrentado a Vol... -Ron vaciló un poco -Voldemort, siempre temía que te pudiera pasar algo; no me importaba lo que me pudiera pasar a mi... Tú eras lo más importante para mi; lo eras, lo eres y lo serás, siempre lo serás Hermione. Te quiero, y te quiero de verdad; y no -añadió rápidamente, viendo que Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo -no estoy condundido ni nada de eso; te puedo asegurar que esto es superior a mi, es algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Es algo diferente, es...  
-... una sensación agradable, como de cosquilleo en el estómago -lo ayudó a terminar Hermione, más sonriente que nunca -A mi... me pasa lo mismo Ron. CONTIGO -remarcó la última palabra.  
Ron sintió un impulso, y simplemente se dejó llevar. Delicadamente, le apartó el pelo de la cara, y la besó. Hermione no opuso ninguna resistencia. Era un beso especial; el primer beso de ambos. Y por eso mismo se sentían un poco torpes, pero eso no importaba; se querían, y mientras se besaban, sentían 'el cosquilleo en el estómago'. Luego se apartaron, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse. Y Ron la abrazó con fuerza.  
-Ven conmigo... Quiero estar contigo Hermione. ESTA NOCHE. Tengo miedo de... No sé que puede pasar mañana... Pero hoy aún estamos vivos, y quiero..._

**_Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_**

_ Hermione le puso el dedo sobre los labios, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá más apartado de la sala. Se sentaron a la vez, y a la vez sus rostros se acercaron, buscando la boca del otro, sellando sus labios dulcemente. La dulzura desembocó en un torbellino de pasión, y allí, en el sofá más alejado, se buscaron y se fundieron en un solo ser._

*******

_ -Ginny, te quiero -susurró Harry, mientras Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el desnudo torso de Harry. Vaya si la quería. Con todas sus fuerzas. El Destino había querido que no la hubiera valorado antes, porque, definitivamente, ella era su alma gemela. Ella siempre había estado ahí como la hermanita pequeña de Ron, y aunque la quería como a una Weasley más, no se daba cuenta de que era ella, y no otra, la que lo comprendía como nadie, la que realmente lo complementaba.  
Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las 4:31 de la madrugada. Faltaban unas horas para que Ron y él fueran al despacho de Dumbledore. No quería pensar en ello; y no es que no quisiera participar, pero sentía terror. Terror a... A morir. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo sin ni siquiera haber entrado en acción. Pero ese miedo no era por él; era por los que le rodeaban, por todos aquellos a los que quería. Y sobretodo, por Ginny, por Hermione y por Ron. Ahora deseaba que Ron nunca se hubiera involucrado en todo. Ni Hermione. Ni Ginny. Ni los Weasley. Por su culpa, podrían morir. Deseaba no haber conocido a Ron y Hermione; el fuerte vínculo que les unía haría que una separación fuera muy dolorosa. Demasiado dolorosa. Ya había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius, a Hagrid... Habían dado sus vidas por salvarlo a ÉL. Pero él se odiaba a si mismo. Ojalá Voldemort nunca hubiera existido. Había destrozado tantas vidas, tantas famílias... Pero la realidad era cruda: Voldemport seguía ahí, con menos aliados, pero con la misma fuerza. Y si no hacían algo a tiempo, si no seguían unidos, si no tenían pensamientos optimistas, perderían. Todo estaría perdido, y nadie se salvaría. Y lo decidió: si debía morir por ella, por ellos, por todos, lo haría.  
-Harry, estás bi-bi-bien? -dijo Ginny, bostezando -Estás muy callado. Que no... No te ha gustado? -preguntó, con timidez.  
-No digas eso Ginny; ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida -aseguró sinceramente, y a la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas vió como Ginny sonreía -Estaba pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado durante estos años.  
-Harry, no recuerdes los malos momentos, no te hace bien...  
-No, no, me estaba acordando de cuando empezamos a hacer las sesiones de la AD **(N. de la A.: En inglés, 'DA', 'Dumbledore's Army') **Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -Harry la miró, y le acarició la mejilla - Y pensar que estaba cegado por Cho... -el tono de voz de Harry cambió, se puso serio -Siento decir esto ahora que ella ya no está -dijo, un poco apenado -Pero me arrepiento de haber malgastado tres años de mi vida fijándome en una chica que no merecía la pena. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que significabas para mi Ginny.  
-Harry, ahora no es tiempo para disculpas... A veces, Dios nos hace conocer a personas equivocadas antes de encontrar a la persona especial. Y eso nos ha pasado a ambos... Bueno, yo a ti te encontré a la primera -Ginny se rió flojito -Y me costó bastante superar mi timidez contigo... Y ya ves, en quinto curso ya te podía hablar sin miedo, e incluso me lié con Michael Corner... Pero ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Conocí a Michael, pero ésa relación me hizo ver que tú eras y siempre serías la persona adecuada para mi.  
-Ginny, tú también eras especial para mi, pero me di cuenta bastante tarde. El día que Tom Riddle te llevó a la Cámara fué el peor día de mi vida. Creí que no te volvería a ver viva. Creí que te perdía.  
-Harry... Yo tampoco quiero perderte... Por eso -Ginny sonrió vagamente -nunca te vayas sin decirme donde vas.  
Harry no tuvo valor para contestarle, pero Ginny no le dijo nada más. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios, luego en el cuello, y finalmente volvió a abrazarlo y a acomodar su cabeza en su pecho. Harry le pasó un brazo por debajo, y la abrazó también.  
-Te quiero Ginny -repitió Harry -No me odies por esto -añadió, en un tono inaudible.  
Ginny contestó aferrándose a él con más fuerza._

**_ Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_**

_ Harry se despertó de golpe, y se incorporó con cuidado, para no despertar a Ginny. Se levantó, cogió su ropa y se metió en el lavabo para cambiarse y asearse. Una vez listo, miró su reloj. Las 7:28. Salió del lavabo, vestido como un muggle; cogió su túnica de la silla, se la puso, y comprobó que su varita seguía en el bolsillo. Efectivamente, allí estaba. Y el sobre apergaminado también seguía allí. En ese instante, Ron abría la puerta con escrupuloso cuidado, para no hacer ruido. Llevaba a Hermione en brazos. Estaba dormida, y sólo vestía con la túnica. Harry se rió por lo bajo. Ron, ignorando a Harry, dejó a Hermione encima de su cama, y la tapó con la colcha. A continuación, miró a Harry y le dijo en un susurro 'Es la hora'. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la cama donde dormía Ginny. Le dió un ligero beso en los labios, y, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, la volvió a besar varias veces. De reojo vió que Ron también besaba a Hermione repetidas veces, y se sintió de reconfortado de ver que no era el único que tenía miedo de no volverlas a ver nunca más. Ron dejó un sobre de papel pergamino bajo encima del cojín de Hermione, y Harry se sorprendió de que hubieran tenido la misma idea. Luego se cambiaron los papeles: ahora Harry se agachaba para darle a Hermione un fugaz beso en la frente, tras pasar un dedo por su mejilla, y Ron le daba un beso tierno a su hermana en la mejilla.  
-Definitivamente, odio las despedidas -musitó Ron, con su habitual humor. Harry estaba de acuerdo con él. Caminaron de puntillas hasta la puerta, y Ron salió primero, no sin echar una última mirada a Hermione y Ginny, que dormían plácidamente. Harry salió tras Ron, y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. No se atrevía a mirar a sus dos amigas, pero lo hizo; aquella podía ser la última vez que las viera. Y entonces, resonaron en su mente las palabras de Ginny: 'Nunca te vayas sin decirme donde vas'._

**_ We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_**

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************


End file.
